pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
COLORnoH3 SPECIAL 1 - Mystery's Debut Live!
From Episode 581 Idol: Mystery Coords: Royal Thief Coord / Mr. Mystery Cyalume Coord Song: Pride ---- "Scan the appropriate amount of MyTickets for your Coord. You can also scan your friends' Friend Tickets" Mystery scanned the three PriTickets for the Coord he was going to use, along with that Dream Ticket containing the Winter Dream Parade Coord "Coord Change, start!" Meganee: A perfect coord for Mystery's debut! Golden and purple together really look great on you! Mystery: Royal Thief Coord! ---- As Mystery stepped on the stage, full of mirrors... He was wearing a white mask As the Cyalume Sticks turned on, he threw that mask away, while the mirrors around the stage reflected him Mystery: I guess... it's time, isn't it? (The crowd goes wild) Mystery: I was waiting for this day... Mystery: *glances at Haruka in the audience* The day I'll show you who I really am The crowd goes wild again Haruka: Eh?! Mystery: Listen closely... It's my first live! *winks* ---- The lights turned off and the song started playing, only the mirrors were shining, reflecting the cyalume sticks' lights Muhyoujou na masquerade Kimi wa hohoemi Bakageta MORARU kara Boku wo nusunda I'll show her... I'm different... I'm better than you think! Hitorijime shitai to kanjita shunkan ni Asa wo tsugeru tokei wa kakushita As Mystery was singing, faint purple and blue lights turned on, and however you put it, he clearly wasn't having fun Kimi e... kimi ga... kimi ni Yume wo chikau Unmei wo hirogeyou Hora dare yori mo The lights all turned on, all purple and blue, and an aura spread out as flower petals began falling around the stage The crowd went wild I ga chigau Hoshi ga chigau Utaeru sa Megami mo odoru RABU RAPUSODII Manazashi mo tameiki mo vintage na pride Hisoka ni atsui Tone hibiki awaseru bokura sa "Making Drama, Switch On!" Everything was dark, the background resembling a dark hall, with Mystery in the center of it The floor reflected him, and he was hiding his face with a purple, frilly masquerade mask He moved the mask away, and winked at the audience, as everything started shining Countless people in ball dresses appeared around him, dancing with masks, the faces couldn't be seen "Everyone hides a part of their heart behind a mask" The dancers all surrounded Mystery, as Gold Airy wings appeared behind him, and the ball dresses started shining "Dance along, it's the Liar Masquerade!" I ga chigau Hoshi ga chigau Chigau darou Subete ga hoka no yatsu to wa Sasayaki mo itazura de vintage na pride Futago no you ni Wave kasane awaseru bokura sa "Cyalume Change!" Blue and purple neon lights enveloped Mystery, as he threw a Jewel in the air. Blue detailed demon wings appeared behind Mystery, along with a crown made of lights The coord changed in the Mr. Mystery Cyalume Coord, all glowing blue, cyan and purple, along with the stage Everyone's coords changed into shining versions of the Winter Dream Parade Coord "Cyalume Royal!" The crowd went wild I ga chigau Hoshi ga chigau Kimi dake ga eien Demo kizuiteru When Mystery flied on top of the stage, he spread those blue wings, and petals began raining again, while all the Cyalume Sticks turned blue Dancing silhouettes appeared on stage, like Falulu's 0-week-old Cyalume Change. All silhouettes were wearing a mask as well Ai wo sute Hoshi wo sute Vintage na loving you Sparkles enveloped everything, as the illusions faded, and Mystery was suddenly standing on the stage again, singing PURAIDO dake ga Bokura... awase... Hikisaku Lala-Bye The crowd went wild, as tickets of the Royal Thief Coord started falling to the audience, along with flowers Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Mystery's shows Category:Debut Live Category:COLORnoH3 Specials